Son and Apprentice II
by YodaSoda
Summary: **Sequel to Son and Apprentice** Ahsoka joins Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca on their adventures in the Empire Strikes Back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Just a reminder, this is the sequel to Son and Apprentice. So, if you haven't checked out that story yet, I recommend you should! Oh, and if anyone has any better titles for this story, let me know please! I hate calling it Son and Apprentice II. Enjoy and Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

Chapter 1

Jedi Ahsoka Tano sat on her bed in her chambers at the newly founded Rebel base on the ice world, Hoth. She sat in a ball rubbing her arms trying to warm herself. _Why? Out of all the planets in the galaxy, why did they choose Hoth?_ She thought to herself, trying to think of a decent answer to her question.

However, she knew she was getting off task from her studying. The Jedi was studying about this awful planet and just about any other thing she could think of to pass the time along since there wasn't much to do on Hoth. Ahsoka was interrupted though, by an old friend.

"I see you are studying for once," the person was a male human who knew Ahsoka for a very long time.

"I'm no Padawan any more, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka smiled upon her old friend who she fought alongside during the Clone Wars and lived with for nearly twenty years after that. "Where have you been? I haven't heard your voice inside my head for nearly three years. I could have used your help a lot." Not only did she want guidance from him, but also just to talk. Ahsoka has been feeling lonelier and lonelier over the weeks.

"I've been busy in the non-living world," Obi-Wan said casually.

"Right, sure," Ahsoka replied to the Jedi, not completely believing his reason. "There must be some important thing you wish to talk about."

"Yes, there is indeed." Obi-Wan paused for a minute, thinking about what to say next. "I'm sending both Luke and yourself to Dagobah."

Ahsoka looked at him strangely, "Dagobah? I've never heard of it."

"Very remote planet; it's located in the mid-outer rim."

Ahsoka was still very confused about why Obi-Wan was sending them there. If it's remote and in the outer rim, the Empire probably would have no use for it, so Ahsoka ruled out the idea of an Imperial invasion. "But Master, why?"

"You still need to complete some of your training and Luke could learn a few new things too," Obi-Wan explained. Ahsoka stared blankly at the Jedi Ghost. "From Master Yoda." Ahsoka's face suddenly filled with joy and excitement.

"You mean to say he survived the Jedi Purge?" Ahsoka stood up looking directly at the Jedi Master as he nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"His existence was needed to be a secret. I knew one day you would need his help again and if the Empire ever found the Grand Master, well… you know what."

Ahsoka was now suddenly excited to go to this Dagobah place, she was going to go and find Luke so they can depart from the base quickly. "I'll go find Luke!" Ahsoka burst out of her chambers and raced down the hall.

However, Obi-Wan did call after her, "Ahsoka! Wait! You must know something about Luke's whereabouts!" Ahsoka didn't hear him.

Ahsoka kept on running towards the hanger until she was stopped by another two of her friends; however, they both weren't very friendly right now.

"You're imagining things," Princess Leia Organa sneered at the smuggler.

"Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was gonna leave without giving you a good-bye kiss?" Han Solo said, raising his voice at her. Ahsoka slowly stepped back, not wanting to get involved with any of this. She dealt with their arguments all time it seemed like.

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee!" Leia shot back at him.

"I can arrange that!" He said back, pointing his finger sternly at her. Han continued to walk down the hall, "You could use a good kiss!"

As soon as Han was out of sight, Ahsoka came up to Leia, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, Han is leaving and is making a big deal out of it as usual," she replied back, trying to contain her sadness.

"Don't worry about it, Leia. He said he was going to leave on Yavin Four but ended up coming back, right?" Ahsoka was trying to make the princess feel better; she was no fun when Han puts her in a bad mood. Leia just nodded her head and gave a weak smile towards her Jedi friend. "Have you seen Luke?" Ahsoka quickly said, changing the subject.

"No, not lately. I know that he went out to put some new sensors in with Han, he should be back by now." Leia told Ahsoka, trying to be helpful. Ahsoka just nodded and kept on heading towards the hanger.

Once she got to the hanger, he still wasn't there. Ahsoka kept bugging Han about it but, he just kept saying, "He will be here any minute." The Jedi just stood by the Millennium Falcon rocking her feet back and forth waiting. She watched Han and Chewbacca doing repairs on their ship so they would be able to take off. It seemed like ages before someone else was concerned about Luke too.

The familiar protocol droid, C3PO, walked up to them, shuffling his feet across the chamber. "Excuse me sir. Might I have a word with you, please?" He asked Han.

"What do you want?" Han has been getting annoyed with the droid lately.

"Well, it's Princess Leia, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator." The droid was always very concerned about the Leia.

"I turned it off. I don't want to talk to her," Han said coldly.

"Oh. Well, Princess Leia is wondering about Master Luke. He hasn't come back yet. She doesn't know where he is."

"I don't know where he is." Han was trying to get back to his work, but the droid kept on talking.

"Nobody knows where he is," 3PO replied.

"What do you mean 'nobody knows'?" Han asked in disbelief.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you!" Ahsoka raised her voice at Han. She has been trying to tell him that but he wouldn't listen or believe her.

"Well, you never said 'nobody knows'," Han shot back at her.

"I thought I was implying that!" Ahsoka said out of the corner of her mouth. Han moved away though, heading towards another end of the hanger. C3PO was going to say something again, but Han just cut him off and placed his hand over his mouth.

"Deck officer. Deck officer!" called Han. "Do you know where Commander Skywalker is?"

The deck officer shook his head, "I haven't seen him. It's possible he went through the south entrance."

"It's possible? Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Han's rudeness to other people, but then again, she could be rude sometimes too. The deck officer went away and Han turned back around uncovering his hand from 3PO's mouth.

"Excuse me, sir. Might I inquire what's going on?" 3PO asked franticly.

"Why not?" Han replied to the droid as he walked back over to his ship. Ahsoka shook her head at the captain.

C3PO muttered something like, "Impossible man." Then he spoke to his companion R2-D2, "Come along, R2. Let's find Princess Leia." 3PO started to mutter again, "Between us, I think Master Luke is in considerable danger." Then the two droids walked along side down the corridor.

Han walked over to Ahsoka, "Come on. Let's see what's up with Luke." He sighed a little. The Captain was hoping to finish the repairs on his ship so he could go back to Tatooine to pay off Jabba the Hutt. Ahsoka followed him through a room just off the hanger. Tauntauns were everywhere along with soldiers; it was hard for them to make their way into the cramped room. They walked up to a group of soldiers

"Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come in the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in," one officer said to them.

Ahsoka shook her head as Han talked to them, "Not likely. Are the speeders ready?"

"Not yet. We're having trouble adapting them to the cold."

The determined Han Solo walked over to a Tauntaun, "We'll have to go out on Tauntauns." Ahsoka admired his courage going out into the frozen world, but the chances of surviving were slim, especially for a human.

"Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly!"

"That's right, and my friend is out in it," Han told the guy, raising his voice. Han walked over to one of the Tauntauns while Ahsoka went for another. "Ahsoka, you stay here."

"Luke's my friend too," Ahsoka put her hands on her hips in refusal to stay behind.

"I know. Someone has to keep the princess company. Plus, I will be fine on my own." Ahsoka just stared at the captain blankly.

"Your Tauntaun will freeze before you reach the first marker," the officer shouted over to Han.

"Then I'll see you in hell!" Then Han was off into the frigid night on Hoth. Ahsoka was irritated that he wouldn't let her come too. However, he was probably right; Princess Leia would need some company other than droids. So, Ahsoka went off to find her in her quarters.

"You mean Han went out there too? Blasted idiot." Leia was pacing around her room thinking about to do now. Ahsoka just watched her go back and forth. "This is ridiculous! We shouldn't have settled here! The next planet we settle on needs to have seasons! I would rather be on Mustafar then this god forsaken frozen planet! They all should have listened to my idea of settling on Abbaji, a jungle planet would be much more suitable! No smelly Tauntauns, no adapting our speeders to the cold!" Leia kept on ranting on and Ahsoka was only half listing to her.

Once Leia spoke her entire mind, Ahsoka took a turn speaking, "I agree with you. Next planet does need some seasons," she paused for a moment, trying to think what to say next. "At least we are far away from the empire. They will never find us out here. Plus, if they did destroy this planet, it wouldn't be much of a loss to the galaxy, only us, a handful of Tauntauns and Wompas will die. There isn't billions of people living here."

Leia half smiled. She got up from her chair and headed towards the door, "You probably heard enough of my ranting, let's go see if Han and Luke are back or if anyone has heard from them.

Ahsoka and Leia were standing at the hanger entrance for a half hour waiting. Leia wasn't so much angry anymore, just depressed. Both women weren't saying anything to each other. Leia was pacing again and Ahsoka leaded up against a starship tracing her feet along in the snow while watching Leia.

"Sir, all patrols are in. Still no-," The officer was telling his boss his report but the boss interrupted him by holding his hand out telling him to stop. He then turned to where Leia and Ahsoka were standing. The boss was trying to tell him to be quiet since Ahsoka and Leia were probably eves dropping. "Still no contact form Skywalker or Solo," said the officer in a quieter voice. However, both women heard what the guy said. They looked down in sadness until 3PO came.

"Mistress Leia, R2 says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals. Although, he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope," the protocol droid said, crushing Ahsoka's and Leia's feelings even more.

The two people they overheard from before came over to talk to them, "Your Highness, there's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed" Leia just nodded silently. The officer turned to someone else, "Close the doors." Ahsoka watched as the two giant doors slowly came together.

C3PO continued to talk for R2, "R2 says the chances of survival are seven hundred twenty five to one." The doors shut with a loud bang. Chewbacca roared. He missed his best friend. Ahsoka just looked down at her feet again while 3PO continued once again, "Actually, R2 has been known to make mistakes…from time to time." The protocol droid walked away with the astro droid, muttering "oh dear, oh dear."

Ahsoka and Leia walked to their own rooms in complete silence. The only time they talked again was to say "Good night". When Ahsoka reached her room, she couldn't fall asleep. She decided to finish up her studying about some of the old Jedi ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blue-white sun was peering out over Hoth's horizon, letting daylight fill the sky. Ahsoka turned over in her bed and looked over at her clock. It was finally seven o'clock, light enough for the search of her friends. She shot out of her bed, knocking down all of her books she was studying form to the floor. The Jedi Togruta pulled on a fresh new red top with her white leggings. While admiring herself in the mirror, she stuck her hand out and used the Force to bring her two lightsabers to her. Ahsoka fastened them on to her belt and made her way out the door, into the hall and into the command center.

Inside the control room, there were officials everywhere; some sitting at desks and some talking to groups of people. Ahsoka found Leia talking to the general. Once Ahsoka approached them, the general walked in the opposite direction to leave them.

"Any leads on Luke or Han?" Ahsoka asked the princess as she continued to approach her. Leia frowned and shook her head.

"We did send a couple of rogue squadron members out though. We finally adapted those blasted speeders." Leia walked over to a big layout of Hoth. Blinking lights on the map represented where the speeders were. Leia and Ahsoka were examining the map closely. "Here, I'll put on their com channel to see if they have any leads."

After a few seconds, they finally heard a pilot. "Echo Base, I've got something." Ahsoka jumped when she heard the voice. "Not much, but it could be a life form." Both Leia and Ahsoka were biting their fingernails in suspense. They continued to watch the speeder's position on the map. Over the com, they heard him trying to reach Luke and Han. "Commander Skywalker, do you copy? This is Rogue Two. This is Rogue Two." There was a short pause of silence. "Captain Solo, do you copy?" There was still no answer, "Commander Skywalker, do you copy? This is Rouge Two."

Then finally, they got an answer. "Good morning," Both women screamed over the familiar voice of their found friend over the com. "Nice of you guys to drop by." Han always knew how to lighten the mood.

"Echo Base, this is Rouge Two. I've found them. Repeat, I've found them."

Ahsoka and Leia hugged each other for a quick second, but then called the medics and gave them their coordinates. Everyone in the control room was delighted about finding the two heroes of the Battle of Yavin. The princess and the Jedi rushed back down to the hanger to greet their long lost friends.

Ahsoka, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and the two droids sat in the medical room, watching their friend be treated by the medical droid 2-1B. They all stared in silence at Luke inside a long cylindrical tube that was warming his body.

After many long moments, Luke finally awoke and rose to the top of the tube. However, they still didn't get a chance to talk to their friend since the medical droid ordered them all out. So, they all waited outside in the hallway, still in complete silence. Ahsoka felt it was quite awkward since no one knew what to say, even the droids. After about ten minutes, the droid opened the door to let them all in.

The Togruta Jedi, the two humans, the wookiee, and the two droids all slowly walked in, not wanting to bother Luke too much. "Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again!" Exclaimed the droid.

"Thanks, 3PO," Luke mumbled. He really didn't want to talk to the talkative droid right now, just his friends.

"R2 expresses his relief also," C-3PO continued, as R2 beeped a couple times.

"How are you Skyguy?" Ahsoka smiled at Luke and Luke returned a smile. His right eye was puffy and had huge gashes on the right side of his face also.

"Not too bad. I've been better." Luke gazed up at her. Ahsoka thought he was going to say something else but he was interrupted by Han who just walked in.

"How ya feelin', kid? You don't look so bad to me." Han and Chewie walked up to the side of his bed. "You look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark."

Luke nodded his head, "Thanks to you."

Han showed him two fingers, "That's two you owe me, junior." He was referring to when he came back during the Battle of Yavin and blew those fighters up while Luke and Ahsoka were inside that trench. To Ahsoka, it felt just like yesterday that horrible but yet exciting day happened; when Alderaan blew up, Obi-Wan died, and the Death Star was blown to pieces.

Han then turned to where Leia was standing against wall. "Well, Your Worship looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy field," Leia said sternly.

"That's a good story," Han spoke smoothly and coolly. "I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight." He gave her a very handsome smile. Ahsoka saw Luke surprised looking from Han to Leia. The Jedi was becoming jealous of Leia since she could tell Luke liked her. Ahsoka knew she did have feelings, very little feelings, for Luke especially after their business with the alliance on Ord Mantell. She knew it was wrong since she was a Jedi.

Leia just shook her head, "I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." Ahsoka was also pretty sure Leia like Han though. This whole love and liking thing was getting to become too confusing for Ahsoka.

Chewbacca gave a roar of laughter and Ahsoka gave a slight chuckle. Han slowly turned to Chewbacca, "Laugh it up, fuzzball." Han stood up and walked over to Leia and faced Luke and Ahsoka. He causally put his arm around her, "But you didn't see us alone in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings for me."

Leia was outraged about what Han was saying. "Why you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder!" She yelled at him as he went back to Luke's side.

He turned right around at Leia's comment, "Who's scruffy looking?" Ahsoka was trying to keep from laughing at her two friends' argument. Han now was talking to Luke. "I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?"

No one spoke. Leia walked up to them talking to Han, "Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet." She grabbed Luke's head and pulled it toward her kissing him passoniatly. The princess then just walked out of the room. Luke looked happier than Ahsoka seen him in a long time. He put his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling. Everyone could tell that Han was extremely jealous.

"Take it easy," Han told Luke as he and Chewie turned around to leave and the droids followed them, leaving just Ahsoka and Luke.

"You sure you are all right?" Ahsoka asked Luke again.

"I'm fine, Ahsoka." Luke reassured her as he sat up from his bed.

"Well, knowing your father, he would want me to make sure you were alright and safe." Ahsoka immediately remember Obi-Wan. "Oh I almost forgot! Obi-Wan wants you and I to travel to Dagobah to-,"

Luke cut her off, "Yes, I know. He told me too. We should probably leave soon then. It must be important."

"I agree. I'll go speak to Leia and tell her that we have to go." Luke nodded and Ahsoka left him all by himself.

Ahsoka found Leia back in the control room monitoring the sensors. The Jedi was about to tell her about her and Luke departing but General Rieekan interrupted, "Princess. We have a visitor."

Leia and Ahsoka walked over to where the general was. Han followed them too, interested to see what it was. The general continued, "Picked up something outside the base's Zone Twelve moving east."

"It's metal," said the person who informed the general of the 'visitor'.

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures," concluded Leia.

"Could be a speeder, one of ours," suggested Han.

The informant shook his head, "No. Wait. There's something very weak coming through." They all listened very carefully. Ahsoka never heard anything like it before; it defiantly sounded like a droid to her.

"Sir, I'm fluent in six million forms of communication," They all looked over to see 3PO talking. "This signal is not used by the Alliance."

Ahsoka kept listening carefully. "I'm almost positive that is an Imperial code. There is no other explanation."

"It isn't friendly whatever it is," Han said concerned. "Come on, Chewie. Let's go check it out."

Leia and Ahsoka waited around the control room waiting for Han to return. Ahsoka had almost forgotten the real reason why she went looking for Leia. The Togruta was going to tell her, but they finally heard from Han through the com channel. "I'm afraid there's not much left."

"What was it?" the princess questioned.

"Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. Must've had a self- destruct."

"An imperial probe droid." Both Ahsoka and Leia said at the exact same time.

Han continued, "It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here."

Ahsoka became worried. They needed this base. It was very secret and remote. She knew it would be hard to find another planet just as deserted. "We'd better start the evacuation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Due to recent requests, I finally decided to update this one. Thanks for the motivation, guys! I wrote this kinda fast because I'm leaving on vacation soon and I really wanted to get a chapter up, so sorry if there are lots of errors. Since I'll be on vacation, I probably won't update for a week maybe. So enough of that, here ya go(:**

Chapter 3

Ahsoka stayed in the control room with General Rieekan to help with whatever she could. Luke was still trying to get back on his feet and Han and Chewie were working on the _Millennium Falcon_. Ahsoka paced around the room looking at different computer screens. Everyone in the alliance was scanning computers to pick up any signs of an Imperial attack in the near feature.

Ahsoka walked near one computer and noticed something, and so did the operator. "Sir, there's a fleet of Stardestroyers coming out of hyperspace in Sector Four."

"Reroute all power to the energy shield," the general paused, "We gotta hold them till all transports are away. Any suggestions, Master Tano?"

The Jedi thought carefully to herself, "By the looks of it, they are planning a ground assault. If they were attacking the planet's surface they would've came out of hyperspace further from the planet so we wouldn't detect them."

The General looked at her seriously and nodded. He then turned to a commander, "Prepare for ground assault."

"General, I'll head down the hanger and help the princess." He nodded and without another word, Ahsoka left the room and dashed to the hanger. People were running everywhere in the base trying to prepare for battle. She ran into and nudged a lot of people in the narrow icy halls, but finally found Leia talking to some pilots.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports."

One pilot was surprised at the princess's plan, "Two fighters against a Stardesstroyer?"

Leia continued, "The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of tour flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?" all the pilots around her nodded. "Good luck." Everyone dispersed.

"Are you flying a fighter, Ahsoka?" Leia noticed her presents.

Ahsoka shook her head, "I prefer a straight up fight rather than flying around in a fighter," she patted her lightsabers with a grin on her face.

Leia didn't grin back though, she just looked really focused and stressed out. "Okay then, I'll be in the control room. See you after the battle," and she walked away.

Ahsoka joined the other troops outside the base. Everyone was loading weapons and climbing down into trenches. Ahsoka thought there hasn't been an actual fight in a long time. It kind of reminded her of the Clone Wars. Over the com link she heard the general, "Prepare to open shield." She watched the transport and the two fighters blast out of the hanger. She heard a women's voice, "Stand by Ion control. Fire." Ahsoka was crossing her fingers they made it. Seconds later she heard, "The first transport is away," and numerous cheers.

Outside, Ahsoka spotted something in the distance. "Look!" She pointed off into the horizon and other soldiers turned to look. The Jedi took the binoculars around her neck, and so did the commander. She scanned whatever she was looking at. She had never seen anything like that. "What are those, commander?" She continued to look at the huge metal monsters.

"Imperial AT-AT walkers," he said gently, but still in shock. He quickly took out his com link, "Echo Station Three-T-Eight, we've spotted Imperial Walkers." He then turned back to Ahsoka, "We'll be in the fight of our lives."

"Can't wait," Ahsoka said, with zero sarcasm. She was excited; there hasn't been a big battle for a while.

All of sudden, the walkers were within shooting range. Shots were fired and everyone ducked. Ahsoka thought to herself, How are we gonna take this suckers down? Luke's voice came onto the com, "Echo Station Five-Seven. We're on our way." The fighters _whooshed_ past their heads as they came to help fight. The fighters flew past them multiple times, shooting everything they got, and the walkers weren't taking any damage. Soldiers at Ahsoka's side were falling like flies. Ahsoka was blocking shots with her lightsabers, but nothing was helping. The fighters were being shot down left and right.

They have to have a weakness of some kind, Ahsoka thought. "Luke! Tell the other fighters to use harpoons and tow cables around the legs. Make them trip! "Over the universal com, she heard Luke repeated the same thing to all of Rogue Squadron.

Cannons still fired at them and so did the soldiers, Ahsoka watched the fighters use the cables, hoping her idea would work. She watched as one fighter looped around the legs, then let go. The walker tried to continue on, but it couldn't. It fell straight on its knees. "Yes!" Ahsoka yelled. "Keep it up!" However, Ahsoka didn't they could. More cannons were blowing up and the walkers were getting closer to the main generator. They were losing fighters fast.

All troops were beginning to evacuate. Everyone was retreating into the base. Ahsoka was supposed to go to her own X-Wing and so was Luke, so they could travel to Dagobah. "Commander, do you and your men still have a transport ready?"

"Yes we do, Master Tano. We are all set, you've gotta go." Ahsoka nodded at the commander and ran into the base. She zig zaged throughout the halls to get to her ship. All of sudden, she stopped when she heard something of the speakers, "Imperial troops have entered the base. Imperial troops have-," then there was static.

Ahsoka cursed under her breath, now she had to be stealthy. She would definitely be out numbered since all most all the troops have left. The Jedi was just about there when she saw Imperial troops between her and her ship. They were firing at the falcon. They should've already left! She thought. Ahsoka had to buy Han more time to bet that bucket of bolts running. She activated her green light saber and ignited it, without wasting another second, she flung the lightsaber like a boomerang, it took out about six or seven troopers. The remaining ones turned to her to open fire. With Ahsoka's distraction, the Falcon finally started to run and it blasted out of the hanger. Within in two minutes, she took out all of the troops in the hanger.

Ahsoka turned for her ship but a sound of an activated lightsaber stopped her. She stopped and turned to see the Sith Lord, Darth Vader standing in the way. The Jedi took out her lightsabers once again and activated them. "Here for a rematch?" She challenged the Sith.

"I've already won," the deep mechanic voiced said. Ahsoka charged at him and slashed at him. He blocked each one easily. Ahsoka put more force between each one, trying her very hardest_. I can end this Empire right now_, she thought to herself. "Give yourself to the dark side," he said, "I can feel your anger towards me." Ahsoka continued to push against him.

"Looking for me?" Ahsoka took a quick glance at what was left of the entrance to the hanger.

"Luke!" Ahsoka retreated towards him.

"Skywalker." Vader said as he walked towards them.

"We have to leave, now! There is no way to win against him." She paused for a minute. Get to your ship!"

"What about you?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry," she paused for a split second, "Activate your light saber, pretend you want to fight. But on my mark head to your ship. You hear me? Head to your ship," She whispered to him. Luke did what he was told; he was now holding his blue lightsaber in his hand. Ahsoka looked at Vader to see if he was gonna make a move. Vader did the same. Ahsoka bolted to at him with her lightsaber, "NOW!" Luke ran towards his transport. Ahsoka used the force to push Vader far back, so he hit the wall on the opposite end. The Jedi then ran to her X-Wing next to Luke's. They both jumped in and blasted out of the hanger, not looking back.

**Thanks again everyone for the following me, this story, favorting, and reviewing!:) **

**XOXO**


End file.
